Field of the Invention
The present disclose relates to a machine tool, and more particularly relates to sound output during an operation of the machine tool.
Description of the Background Art
When determining a contact state between a tool and a workpiece, and a cutting state of a cutting edge during the machining operation of a machine tool, an operator makes such determinations based on his/her experience while relying on a sound generated from the cutting edge. During the operation of the machine tool, however, rotation sound is also generated from a spindle, the workpiece and the tool, which makes it difficult to distinguish only the sound required for such determinations.
Furthermore, a door of a machining area cannot be opened during the operation of the machine tool (for example, see Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2010-5759), which also makes it more difficult for an operator to distinguish the required sound.